The Last Fight
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: Crona has been getting close to Kid recently, He has been feeling safe around him but when he gets injured in an accident will Kid be his prince? rated T contains yaoi kid x male!crona
1. Class Time

After Crona and Raganork had been separated in a surgery session with Doctor Stein the world became a better place for Crona but he still had horrible anxiety, He had attended classes as usual as well as Raganork (who now had his own body).

Crona loved the academy with all his heart after what the academy had did for him, Suddenly while sitting in class waiting for it to start, Kid walked in the way he always did parting Crona's hair to make it symmetrical (even though it fell back into place) but this time was different Crona never realised how his hands run through his hair so perfectly and smoothly, Crona blushed slightly and lifted his head up so their eyes met.

Kid looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled,

''hello Crona how are you feeling today?''

Crona stared into his golden eyes where he found safety from the outside world,

''oh h-hi k-k-kid.''

He trembled, Kid giggled slightly,

''good I would hate it if you accidentally killed yourself while getting out of bed(!)''

Crona turned round sharp he quivered intensely,

''you can do that!,''

Kid laughed and patted him on the head,

''of course not, I wouldn't allow it!''

The young Shinigami stared into Crona's pale lilac eyes, It was quite a touching moment considering they had been growing quite close even though the differences between them…

Suddenly Soul Eater swaggered up to join them and plonked himself between the two, no one had said anything as Kid and Crona blushed lightly and put their heads to the ground, They were soon joined by the other rambunctious misfits Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star (or as preferred god) Liz and Patty had felt really sick and couldn't come to class (or so they say)

'Hey guys, how are you? Bored I'm guessing since I wasn't here but I'm here no-''

Black Star yelled until he was smacked over the head with Maka's copy of _to kill a mockingbird_ at first everything just went numb but then the pain started and Black Star was rushed to the nurse's office.

After that catastrophe Tsubaki also fled the room to go comfort Black Star, So six became four, Maka had decided to start a conversation worth having,

''Did you hear there's a big fight open for grabs, anyone who completes it gets their weapon partners automatically transformed into a Death scythe?''

Everyone in the room looked at each other and decided all 3 pairs (Crona and Raganork, Kid and the Thompson sisters and Maka and Soul) would fight together, The bell for class rang and Dr. Stein wheeled in on his infamous chair,

'' Ok class, today we will be dissecting a rat.''

It was going to be a very long class…


	2. The song

After class had ended and another rat had been eliminated from the world everyone went to get some lunch in the cafeteria, It was funny to see Black Star at the table with his head bandaged and huffing about it, Crona was sitting at the table trying to avoid getting into a conversation, Suddenly Raganork appeared and shouted at Crona,

''I'm hungry feed me now!''

Crona panicked,

''No, this is my food I can't get any skinnier!''

Raganork got violent while the others sat in shock, Raganork whacked Crona very hard leaving a bruise, Crona's gaze was stuck to the floor, He was clutching his cheek, tears flowing from his eyes, He shivered and mumbled weakly,

''just take it then,''

Raganork engulfed the food in seconds and disappeared again, Crona burst out crying and ran back to his corner in his room where no-one disturbed him and he could cry in peace, alone,

Kid followed him taking the remainder of his lunch,

''Let me go!''

Maka started

''No, it's alright just stay there,''

He was gone before Maka could object.

Kid eventually got to Crona's room where he knocked on the door 8 times,

''Hello, Crona are you there? it's Kid!''

Crona stopped crying and his heart leaped he loved visitors but Kid, this was important,

''please, j-j-just c-c-come i-in K-k-k-k-kid,''

Kid waltzed into the room and sat beside Crona handing him over the rest of his lunch,

'' No more tears Crona it's alright.''

He soothed, wiping away Crona's tears and putting his arm round him, Crona shuffled around feeling quite uncomfortable…

''Kid you don't need to give me you're lunch, it's fine I don't need to eat…''

Crona was crying again, This time Kid wiped away his tears while singing a song,

''_wishing won't help us dearest_

_this I know to well_

_although they let you rest_

_try again to live in the light,_

_and even though the stars look down upon us_

_doesn't mean we can look up at the,_

_so don't cry my dearest_

_try to smile and rest,''_

Kid stopped singing and looked at Crona, Crona looked back at him,

''you can sing very well…''

Crona smiled at Kid and Kid smiled back,

''Don't cry Crona, please?''

Crona looked into his golden eyes glinting peacefully in the candlelight,

''Ok, Kid I promise…''

Crona murmured

Suddenly Maka came crashing through the door.


	3. Injuries

Maka didn't question them, She simply started crying,

''Come quick it's Soul!''

she panicked,

Crona and Kid jumped up and ran to the nurse's office where sure enough Soul lay on a bed, unconscious.

''What happened!''

Kid worried,

''He went to do the big fight thing we were talking about!''

Maka cried

''Alone?''

Crona asked, Maka cried harder than before and nodded her head,

''But we were all going to do that together!''

Kid screamed,

''I guess he couldn't wait,''

Crona murmered,

Maka cautiously said,

'' we can't fight it you two go with your partners and destroy it before Soul tries again,''#

Kid smiled at Crona, knowing it would be a great chance to get to know him.


	4. A castle A shapeshifter and a sandwich

The next day Crona and Raganork and Kid and the Thompson sisters set of to find the danger that has condemned Soul to lay in a hospital bed with maka by his side,

''Are you hungry Crona?''

Kid smiled, Crona giggled,

''yes, actually''

Kid took out a (symmetrical) sandwich and broke it in half (symmetrically) and handed Crona the best bit,

''thank you Kid''

Crona smiled, Liz, Patty and Raganork stood in disbelief, Raganork being very obnoxious and ignorant burst out laughing,

''How sweet there sharing lunches next they'll be-''

he was cut of by Liz who cautiously put her hand over his mouth, Followed by Raganork licking it which resulted in an all out brawl between the two, meaning that there was going to be a death if Patty hadn't broke it up.

Eventually they came to a dark castle which was very eerie (but symmetrical so Kid was happy enough!)

'' dark castle it's always a dark castle I don't think I can deal with that just now…''

Crona droned on it seemed like hours but in reality was only a minute or two then they walked in to the castle doors.

A little girl was crying in the corner she was wearing all black and was very pale,

''hey remind you of anyone crona?''

Raganork announced, Crona whimpered and fixated his gaze on the girl she had stopped crying and was slowly turning her head to seek out her disturbance, her eyes were just black and she had dark circles which made her look incredibly malicious her skin was almost blue and her teeth were sharp,

'' run,''

crona stated calmly

''what?''

Kid questioned,

''I said run if she did that to soul me and Raganork will handle her, you're a Shinigami you can't get hurt…''

Raganork hit Crona over the back of the head,

''Do it on your own don't you dare make this a burden on me!''

He snarled, Kid put one hand on Crona's head and the other on Raganork's mouth,

''we can't go now.''

Kid smiled weakly, But Kid's never scared so this thing that stood in front of them must have been blood-curdling, the girl started shaking as her face grew colour again and her eyes grew deep blue,

''a shape shifter!''

Kid cried

Everyone gasped in shock for the girl had transformed into Black Star, the imitation burst out laughing,

''it's using our memories to defeat us, I bet it turned into Maka for soul which meant soul couldn't bring himself to attack it!''

Liz gasped, Kid nodded his head, suddenly the shape shifter split in two and either side became Liz and patty, the Liz attacked Patty and the Patty attacked Liz but the shape shifter's plan worked neither had the strength to raise a hand and both soon fell to the ground which left Kid weapon less, The shape shifter brought itself back together and transformed into Lord Death which brought Kid to a grinding halt,

''honourable father!''

Kid cried, he too was swept of his feet in an instant, Crona looked down at Kid and his eyes narrowed something snapped inside him as he turned round, Raganork had already ran away leaving Crona defenceless but that wasn't going to stop Crona he looked up at the shape shifter and smiled and burst out laughing his posture was no longer weak it was strong and bold he stopped laughing and stared at the monster who was now a immaculate impersonation of Medusa, Crona's mother, Crona stared into it's cold eyes,

''Leave Kid ALONE!''

he screamed at the top of his voice as he ran towards it with full throttle Kid who was on he ground couldn't believe what he was seeing the cute boy who hid in the shadows weeping with no confidence or courage was now fist fighting a shape shifter screaming in it's face Kid struggled to get back to his feet, Liz and patty had managed to get up and run away but Kid's legs were aching and throbbing with pain, Suddenly the shape shifter attacked crona with such force he fell to the ground in front of Kid, the shape shifter distorted itself into a raven and fled, leaving Kid screaming Crona's name hoping he'd wake up, but Crona was blacking out fast,

''Kid…''

he muttered then was knocked unconscious as his memories flooded into his brain and made him feel extreme pain and guilt…


	5. I saw everything!

3 days later Crona had still not waken up, for some reason Kid would keep coming in to see how he was doing, meaning he would stay there the whole night holding his hands and telling him everything, then eventually crying himself to sleep feeling that it was all his fault.

Suddenly Crona woke up very slowly but shot up in the air a minute later to find out where he was and got one of the biggest surprises of his life when he found the young Shinigami sleeping beside him on a chair and holding his hand, Kid looked wearily at Crona still thinking it was just a dream then throwing his arms round him when he had realised Crona was alright,

''Crona, thank god I thought I'd never see you again!''

Kid cried, Crona stayed very silent,

''what's wrong Crona?''

The young Shinigami asked, Crona's cheeks went a fiery red knowing that what he was about to say would probably do the same to Kid,

''I'm sorry Kid it's just I've never woke up next to a boy before…''

Kid realised his grip on the boy and looked at the floor blushing like crazy, then smiled up at him,

''you're innocence is going to be the death of me! I'm surprised you know what a kiss is!''

Crona giggled awkwardly,

''umm…Kid''

Kid looked at him,

''yes Crona…''

Crona looked at the Shinigami in a confused way,

''what's a kiss…''

Kid did not really want to tell him because guys just don't talk about those kind of things I guess,

''is it worth it?''

he asked himself, he didn't want to frighten Crona, he would never want that,

''it will always be worth it''

he whispered, he then looked up at Crona and put his hand on his shoulder, Crona looked down at him smiling, Kid was always so nice to everyone, even me when my mother killed his mother, Kid put his face closer to Crona until they were centimetres away, it felt so much more natural now, Crona flung his arms round Kid and Kid moved his hands to Crona's face and then they closed their eyes…

''CRONA!''

Black Star burst in the room and ripped the two apart, Kid put his hands over his mouth while his face burned with the deadly emotion, embarrassment, Crona was to busy getting thrown from side to side because Black Star was shaking him so much,

''that's quite enough!''

Lord Death said from a nearby mirror,

'' Father?''

it was just getting worse for kid as he sat there feeling the embarrassment on his face again, Maka soon escorted Black Star out by using her book as a deadly weapon, Maka glared at Kid,

''what did you do to Crona!''

Kid flung his arms up in the air and screamed

''I didn't do anything to Crona!''

Lord Death was still looking through the mirror obviously enjoying this,

Crona smiled at Maka,

''he was teaching me about kissing I didn't know what it was you see, Maka''

Lord Death stared at his son wagging his finger,

''Oh Kid, I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to here that!''

Lord Death covered his ears, Maka was furious,

''YOU DID WHAT?''

Maka snarled as she smashed the book down on Kid's skull then left the room with Crona on her back,

Kid smiled at his father awkwardly,

''how much did you see?''

he enquired, Lord Death smiled,

''everything!''

Kid put his head in his hands,

''oh how symmetrical!''

he cried…


	6. love and hate

Lord Death stared at Kid,

''Kid, I'm happy for you, I really am but…''

Kid stared at his father puzzled,

''but?''

Lord Death took a deep breath, Kid panicked did his father not approve of them?

''but, MAKA WILL ERADICATE YOU IF SHE FINDS OUT!''

Kid laughed,

''of course!''

…

back in class there was other things to lose sleep about…

…

Maka stared in a sinister way at Kid for the duration of class, who knew she'd be so protective over Crona, at the end of class Maka pulled Kid to the side after smiling at Crona and saying 'see you shortly',

''Leave Crona alone…''

she muttered, Kid looked at her bemused

'' why? ''

he whispered,

'' For the reason that Crona can't deal with the likes of you, so leave him alone you'll only end up hurting him he ended up in that infirmary bed protecting you!''

she screamed, kid looked at her deeply hurt,

''I'm so sorry, I didn't realise, but maybe think about what I'm giving to Crona…''

Kid walked off, wounded at the thought that he'd be hurting Crona, and pushing back tears…

As he walked Crona watched him from behind a pillar,

''Just take him into a dark room get close to him and-''

Raganork was cut off by Crona,

''Raganork that's not nice!''

Crona grabbed Kid's hand,

''umm… Kid?''

Kid looked round realising it was the boy he…loved?, could he say that, he still hadn't decided,

''yes Crona?''

Kid put on a fake smile,

'' Can I speak to you? Maybe? Just for a while?''

Kid glanced over at Maka who was watching,

''Crona I'm sorry I can't talk to you anymore, Maka will-''

Maka got angry, she couldn't hear anything only see what was happening,

''I like you Crona I really do but-''

Crona started to cry,

''I'm so sorry!''

Kid now did start crying, and ran, to Crona's room into Crona's corner,

'' I just hope, he forgives me…''

Kid whispered, at this point Crona came into the room but Kid hadn't noticed,

''I KNOW NOW!''

Kid screamed still not realising Crona was there,

'' I LOVE HIM!''

Crona stood in shock, Kid continued,

''I love his unsymmetrical though lovely pink hair, his lovely navy eyes that go so bright and shiny when he's scared, his simple sense of style and most of all THE WAY I HURT WHEN I'M NOT WITH HIM, also the way i love protecting him when he needs someone…''

Kid was still crying deeply, Crona was crying too he ran towards Kid and flung his arms around him,

''Kid i-i-I lo-lo-lo''

Crona smiled,

'' I mean, can you show me what a kiss is now? Pretty please?''

Crona smiled, so did Kid,

''of course, my darling!''

…


	7. secret

Kid didn't hesitate and pulled his beloved into deep kiss their cheeks were blossoming red and their passions grew stronger as they released Kid looked deeply at Crona,

''I really do love you…''

Crona smiled,

''I love you to Kid…''

Kid shed a tear,

''But if I love you then I cant hurt you…''

Kid let go of Crona and took a step back, Crona looked at him confused,

''Kid you could never hurt me, but if you're so concerned about hurting me stop playing with my affection.''

Kid looked at Crona,

''you're right and so was Maka I'm so bad for you I'll leave…''

Crona slammed the door before Kid could leave,

''and what's Maka got to do with it,''

Kid looked into Crona's eyes he'd never wanted to touch someone's face so badly,

''Maka is your best friend and she always protects you and this time's no different, she thought you couldn't handle me, to put it bluntly,''

Crona's hands fell to his side and his head hung, Kid reached out his hand longing to help the boy but what could he do, what could he say…?

''and you believed her…?''

Kid nodded,

''yes…''

Crona grabbed Kid's jacket and started shaking him all over the place, much like when your trying to make a bomb with coke and a mento,

''everyone always decides for me! I NEVER GET TO BE MYSELF!, protecting me that's BULLSHIT!''

Crona burst out crying and fell to the floor, Kid held the boy close,

''I just didn't want them to hate us both…''

Kid looked deep into the boys eyes,

''Crona… let's keep us a secret…''

Kid smiled, Crona did too,

''yes Kid…''

**lol 1st authors note kk so this story leads on from here it gets longer so bear with me I promise so now the pressing question…**

**Lemon anyone?**

**Or will we keep it sweet and innocent?**


	8. From Insane Lovers

Crona and Kid didn't come to class the next day, Maka was ready to kill, until Lord Death walked in holding back tears,

''has anyone seen Kid and Crona?''

A buzz of noise spread through the hall but no one had seen them, Maka ran to Crona's room, No crona, She ran all the way to Kid's house, no Kid, running back to Crona's room her head ached and her eyes had tears streaming uncontrollably, when she entered Crona's room for a second time Raganork sat in Mr. Crona, alone and scared,

''He was stupid but not horrible, he was my only friend, ever, I miss him, I want him back, CRONA!''

Raganork sobbed when Maka put her arm round him, there was a note in his hand,

Dear everyone,

We don't hate you,

We don't hate anyone,

everything has been said and done,

it's time to make our exit from this never-ending fairytale,

our departure was foreseen from the very beginning,

It was nice to meet you,

I hope our paths can cross again,

The weight of others was holding us down,

We were lost,

Psychopaths,

We didn't know who we were anymore,

It was all an illusion,

The love and care,

Why couldn't you let us be happy?

Because you didn't like it,

We are outcasts,

We were never meant to be this life's main centrepiece,

Hidden in the corner we were fading away,

The days have turned into night,

The darkness has consumed the light,

A twisted and full life of insanity,

Sayonara Sweetie,

Signed,

The Insane Lovers,

DTK

And

Crona,

Maka knew it was her fault and fell into Raganork's weeping arms they sat there till day broke,

Kid and Crona,

Were finally,

Happy,

Finally…

Finally…

Finally…

Finally…

Finally…


End file.
